KHS Story
by AthousandSTORIES
Summary: Sakura leaves for 2 years and comes back hoping to find her friends to be together as couples and for everyone to be the same but she is in for a complete turn of events! Also rating may change depending.


**Welcome to my story! haha anywaaaay!**

**This is my first time uploading a story on FF so please let me know what you think! I hope you like it!**

**Also i dont own anything. I only own the story ideas :P**

* * *

Chapter 1

What Happened?

"Yo! Ino-pig!" Yelled a girl with shiny pink hair that went down to her waist. Said girl turned and glared the pink haired female.

"Why don't you shut up forehead!" Said the blonde while smiling and ran to the pink haired female. "Sakura! Ive missed you so much!" Ino yelled while hugging the blonde. "Where the hell did you run off too! We were all worried about you! I called and texted you a million times! Hinata started stuttering again! Naruto had a mental break down about how you left and started acting less cheerful! Shikamaru hasn't been playing chess or sleeping in class! Choji wont eat barbeque chips anymore! Temari keeps fighting with everyone and is acting like a bitch! Garra is more quiet and deadly than usual! Kankuro is being…idk weird…. Anyway!" she took a deep breath which Sakura sweat dropped at "Sai doesn't paint like he usually does! Tenten is being more violent like Temari! Neji is ignoring Hinata again! Kiba doesn't act as friendly anymore!" she stopped there and looked at the floor. Sakura stared at her friend with worry and than remembered something.

"Ino….you didn't mention Sasuke….?" Ino opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated and closed it. "Ino….what happened to Sasuke?" Sakura asked once again. She was scared and worried.

"Sakura . Sasuke took you leaving the worst. After he came back from his trip to Oto he wanted to tell you something important only to find out you left and at first he just stared at me as if I had gone crazy then he punched the wall and left. Whenever we all hung out we all acted differently but Sasuke….Sasuke looked as if he lost half of himself. He didn't call Naruto a dobe, he didn't even use his usual 'hn' he was just silent…than that's when he started to hang out with different people and slowly moved away from us. He started smoking also….since he knew it was something you hated I guess he used that to see if you would come back if you new…..We lost the Sasuke we all knew. He and Naruto have actually been fighting to the point where one of them ends up in the hospital. Naruto misses Sasuke a lot more than all of us….you guys were the only family you had and first Naruto lost you because you left to only god knows where and than Sasuke left too…..Naruto hasn't been the same since. Everythings changed, and everyones hanging out with different people and no one talks anymore…" Ino was crying by now. Sakura stared straight ahead. She had her hand covering her mouth and was bawling. She left thinking when she came back everything would be alright and turns out nothing was going to be the same anymore. She had to fix this. She didn't want her friend to be like this. She remembered when they all met and became friends. Sasuke, Naruto, and her had all been at the playground because they didn't want to be at the orphanage anymore for the day because some kids were bullying Sakura again and Sasuke and Naruto had defended her only to get in a fight with the boys that were picking on her. They had been on the swings when Ino came and said 'hi' while dragging a very unhappy Shikamaru with her. Choji had been following them with a bag of chips in his hand. After that they all decided to play hide n' seek and while playing Sakura had run into a little girl who was being yelled at by someone who looked like her but was a boy who had his hair longer than hers and was tied. Sakura felt the need to stop the boy so she went and stood in front of the little girl who was know on the floor crying while covered in dirt, due to the fact that the older boy had pushed her. She stretched her arms out and glared at the boy. He growled and was about to hit Sakura to get her out of the way when a dark blur passed in front of Sakura's eyes and had tackled the younger boy to the ground and had punched him. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke was the one who had tackled the boy. After a while of fighting, yelling, glares, and crying they became friends and learned that the little girls name was Hinata and the boys was Neji. Later on a little girl with two buns on her head came running looking for Neji and we learned her name was Tenten and in the end we all became friends. As the years passed we became closer and went to school together and became the most popular people at school. Sakura Haruno was known for her short temper and strength and also being the 2nd smartest student at KHS. Sasuke Uchiha was the captain of the soccer team and the school heartthrob and also is the 3rd smartest at KHS. Naruto Uzumaki was the Co-Captain for the soccer team and was like a ray of sunshine for the whole school. His dream was to become the principle of the school he is the 10th smartest person at KHS. Hinata Hyuuga was on the yearbook comity and she was at the top shes very shy and insecure she is the 4th smartest student at KHS. Shikamaru Nara is the smartest kid at KHS is at the top student there and is also the #1 laziest person, hes always asleep during class and yet he has a IQ of 200 which shouldn't be possible as some teachers say. Neji Hyuuga is Hinata Hyuugas cousin and is in the best martial artist at KHS and is also the 4th smartest person at KHS. Tenten Kunai is also well known at KHS she is the 6th smartest person and is also very good at handling weapons and has perfect accuracy. Sai, no one knows his last name, is the 7th smartest person at KHS he is very good at art he can draw or paint anything in minutes that would usually take people hours or even months to paint. Temari No Sabuko is the 8th most smartest person at KHS she is known for her dancing and for her 2 younger brothers. Ino Yamanaka is the 9th most smartest person at KHS she is well known for her fashion sense and for her great decorative thoughts and for her family's flower shop business.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Ino shake her. Ino sighed and pulled out her cell phone. Sakura looked at her with a questioning look.

"Hey….Nar-….He-….Id-…I SAID FUCKING LISTEN TO ME NARUTO! LET ME TALK!" Ino yelled into her cell phone. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Listen meet me at the Café at the corner of Ivory and Hill St….Hell no! we are not going to get ramen…I don't give a shit if it's the best food in the world! Wer-….JUST MEET THERE!"

Sakura sweat dropped at Ino as she hit the end call button and shoved the cell phone in her pocket. Then Sakura took notice about how her cover had changed since she last saw it.

"Oi. Ino?" sakura asked

"Wats wrong Saks?" ino said with a questioning tone.

"You changed her cell phone cover…now its purple, well its always been purple but now it has yellow flowers on it?" Sakura said but it came out as a question more than a statement.

"OH YEAH!" Ino exclaimed as she dragged Sakura to the nearest Apple store. "The whole gang got new covers for their Iphones!" Sakura laughed they all got Iphones and got Iphone cases of a solid color that matched them. Ino got purple, Naruto got orange, Hinata got a soft purple, Shikamaru got dark green, Sasuke got blue, Sakura got hot pink, Temari got gold, Tenten got white, Neji got brown, and finally Sai got black. "Well now we all have the same color with just different designs. As you can see mine has yellow flowers on it, Naruto's has ramen bowls on it –sakura grinned-, Shikamaru's has 'Zzzz's all over it –sakura laughed- Sasuke's has the Uchiwa on the back –Sakura smiles and thinks how that sounds like Sasuke- Yours is going to have Cherryblossoms! –sakura laughs but yells 'why do u get to pick!' Ino ignores her- Temari's has fans on it –Sakura nods-, Tenten's has weapons all over its –Sakura sweat drops-, Neji's has a white and brown spiral –Sakura just thinks how Neji is so plain and giggles-, Sai's has a white lion/tiger painted on it –Sakura nods thinking that's so Sai- so that about that!" Ino said while they searched for a case. They couldn't find a one like the one Ino wanted for Sakura. Then Ino face palmed. How could she forget. "Saks wait a sec." She said as she searched through her purse and found a piece of paper and walked towards the counter and talked to the boy behind the counter and he took the piece of paper went into a closet for a few minutes than came back with a box and handed it to Ino and Ino walked back to Sakura and handed it to her. "Open it" Ino said with a huge smile on her face. Sakura opened it and her face was shocked and she smiled as her eyes got teary. She pulled out the cover. It had the colors pink, blue, and orange mixed in a swirl/tie-dye looking way and had the Uchiwa, Haruno, And Uzumaki symbols on the back. She let a huge grin spread on her face.

"H-How?" Was all Sakura could say. Ino stared at her friend with a smile. She looked at Sakura and spoke one name which made Sakura all but break down.

"Sasuke." Was all Ino said. Sakura gasped and her tears finally slipped down her face and she smiled and cried while smiling. She put the cover on her Iphone and smiled. She put her phone back into her back pocket.

"Lets go see Naruto-nii!" Sakura yelled while throwing her fist in the air. Ino just smiled at her friend and nodded. Sakura walked out of the Apple Store with a grin on her face.

* * *

**Did u like it?**

**Hope you did :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
